The APL 400-020 series of vaccines are specially-constructed DNA plasmid-based vaccines which have been developed as genetic vaccines for the treatment of human cutaneous T cell lymphoma (CTCL). These vaccines, each of which is directed at a specific variable region of the (Beta)-chain of human T cell receptors, are designed to provoke immune responses against the clone of malignant T cells that express the (Beta)-chain variable region to which they are targeted. This study will be a single-center, open-label, Phase I clinical trial that is designed to evaluate the safety of APL 400-020 Vaccines when administered individually in multiple, fixed doses to CTCL patients with T cell tumors containing V(Beta) chains that match the V(Beta) gene family to which the response provoked in CTCL patients by comparing certain immune response parameters pre- and post-injection. The study will also provide for monitoring indicators of progression or regression of CTCL.